


You Hung the Stars in the Sky

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Ryuu loves his sister so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: For as much Tanaka Ryuunosuke rolls his eyes at his sister’s antics or gets flustered with her slightly over-enthusiastic cheering, he doesn’t think there would be anything he wouldn’t do for his sister.





	You Hung the Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece I did for the Haikyuu Siblings Zine!
> 
> Give it a gander over [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ToI4Jp2dtSNyw3nm41J_0VzUL4CdBgAY/view?usp=sharing) It's full of amazing artists and writers and their love for all the siblings in Haikyuu!!

For as much Tanaka Ryuunosuke rolls his eyes at his sister’s antics or gets flustered with her slightly over-enthusiastic cheering, he doesn’t think there would be anything he wouldn’t do for his sister.

Sure, shopping with her can be a little much and take up most of his day and her driving is absolutely terrifying, but if she asks him to do something with her, more often than not Ryuu would be right by her side. 

One of the last things he ever imagined he’d be doing for Saeko was sitting alone in their living room with a nervous Tsukishima Akiteru.

“I’m not going to bite you, y’know?” Ryuu mutters to the older male, who jolts at the sound Ryuu’s voice. He’s cute; Ryuu can see why his sister likes Akiteru - he’s a complete and utter herbivore. Ryuu figures he’d be a good balance to Saeko’s fire and attack-first-ask-questions-later lifestyle.

To be honest, Ryuu’s really embarrassed. Saeko had rudely woken him up on the one day of the week where he didn’t have morning practice and asked him to give Akiteru - someone he had  _ absolutely no idea _ his sister had interest in - a bit of a spook.

But, again, he’d do anything for his sister.

And he’s got a soft spot for spooking his sister’s partners.

Even if he gets really embarrassed about puffing himself up for his sister in front of strangers.

But he can tell this one - Akiteru, he has to remember - is a little bit different than the people Saeko’s dated in the past. He’s gentle, but deliberate. He’s patient and kind and probably the opposite of many of Saeko’s exes. Akiteru’s got that ‘I’ll get us a nice little house on the hill, mortgage fully paid, taxes handed in on time, complete with a washer and dryer and a Dyson vacuum’ vibe.

And above all this, Akiteru looks at Saeko like she hung the stars in the sky.

Apt because he knows exactly how Akiteru feels because Ryuu thinks of his older sister in the same way.

Ryuu supposes he’s always been hyper critical of the people Saeko’s dated, but he can’t help it. His sister is the literal Coolest™ and deserves more than all the good things that the world could possibly provide and he would do his damndest to make sure she gets as much of it as she can.

But one look at Akiteru and Ryuu knows that this guy isn’t a bad guy. Sure, he’s shitty Tsukishima’s older brother, but that doesn’t mean they’re the same person. Despite how hard Akiteru’s currently wringing his hands or doing a weird back and forth between looking at Ryuu in the eye and trying to avoid all eye contact, Ryuu can tell just what kind of guy Akiteru is.

People never give Ryuu enough credit. He tends to have a good read on people, which is probably half the reason why Saeko asks Ryuu to play the intimidating younger brother role (even though everyone knows that Saeko could handle herself without Ryuu).

Ryuu tilts his chin up, giving Akiteru one more appraising look. “What,” he starts slowly, “is it about my sister you like?”

He can tell the older man isn’t exactly expecting that question right at this moment. Maybe he was expecting that cliche line: what intentions do you have towards my sister? But Ryuu’s no fool. No one goes into a relationship expecting nothing but holding hands and Ryuu really doesn’t need any more insight into his sister’s relationships.

He’s had enough awkward walk-ins and Saturday mornings with Saeko spent watching cartoons and listening to her detail things she really shouldn’t be detailing as she holds him hostage, painting his nails.

Ryuu really doesn’t need to know any more. He’s only 16.

Akiteru opens his mouth a couple of times, face getting steadily redder. “Well, uh...you know how she is. But I really like her smile? And the way that her eyes crinkle up when she does. Now that I’m saying this out loud, it sounds really stupid, but I really like Saeko. There’s so much to like about her, really. She’s brilliant. Her smile drew me in and now I’m here.” Akiteru rubs the tip of his nose, looking to the side. “That and she can probably beat the living shit out of me with her pinky.”

Okay.

Ryuu really tries to keep up his tough little brother persona, but no one has ever been that candid to him.

So he bursts out laughing, slapping his knees, stomping his feet on the floor, breathless with just how hard he’s laughing. 

“Oh!” Ryuu sits back up and Akiteru looks slightly less nervous. “That’s good! You’re a good guy, Tsukishima-san!”

“Akiteru’s fine,” he says once Ryuu calms down and Ryuu grins.

“Akiteru-san, then.” The tension dissipates from Akiteru and this is the side of Akiteru that Ryuu’s been trying to get to. “You really like her, huh? Even though she’s sometimes a gremlin…”

Akiteru snorts, “The thing I like most about her though…” he pauses, and Ryuu waits patiently. “Is how she is with you. You’re her most important person and that’s something I truly admire. She makes me want to be a better brother - a better person.”

Ryuu smiles, “I’m the luckiest brother on earth, to be honest.”

 

* * *

 

Akiteru and his sister spend the rest of Akiteru’s time in the Tanaka household together. Which is all well and good with Ryuu, he has a couple of hours of sleep to catch up on. It’s late afternoon when his bed dips with the weight of his sister.

“Thank you, Ryuu-chan.” Ryuu sleepily blinks his eyes open, the blurry outline of his sister eventually coming into focus.

His jaw falls wide open in his yawn. “S’nothin’, nee-chan. I like him.”

“Well, you’ll have to fight me for him.” Ryuu’s face contorts into a look of betrayal; Akiteru’s not even his type. “I’m just kiddin’, ya goof.” Saeko reaches out, swiping a hand down Ryuu’s face. Ryuu just lets out a disgruntled sniff. “Ya really think you’re the luckiest brother in the world?”

It’s a rare moment of vulnerability from the eldest Tanaka and Ryuu immediately reaches out to tangle their fingers together.

“So you heard that, huh? Figured you’d be eavesdroppin’.” Ryuu snickers. “I know I am,” he says, tucking his pillow further under his free arm. “Y’know I’d do anythin’ for ya, right? You’re my sister and you’re the most important person in my life.” Ryuu grins as Saeko squeezes his hand, both ignoring the wet look in Ryuu’s eyes. “You mean everythin’ to me, nee-chan. I just want you to be happy.”

Saeko’s eyes immediately well up with tears. “ _ I’m _ the one who’s supposed to say that, Ryuu!” She leaps onto Ryuu without any warning and Ryuu screams in fear for his life. 

“Nee-chan!”

“My precious baby brother! How could I have been so lucky to have a brother like you!” Saeko wraps her arms around Ryuu, burying her face in his neck. Ryuu returns the embrace, knowing that Saeko’s trying to hide the fact that she’s about to cry.

“Just so you know,” Ryuu whispers. “I’ll beat up Tsukishima Akiteru if he somehow manages to break your heart.”

Saeko snorts. “Get in line, baby brother. I’m first.”

They lay on Ryuu’s bed, side by side now, quiet for a few moments. Ryuu doesn’t mention how his shirt is a little damp in the place Saeko had pressed her face to. “I really mean it though, nee-chan. I really am the luckiest brother in the world. You’re the best and most beautiful. Thank you for everythin’.”

Saeko doesn’t say anything at first, just deigning to squeeze the arm she’s holding onto a little more. “My baby brother’s growin’ up,” she mumbles into his shirt. “Soon, he’s gonna be makin’ a name for himself and leavin’ me behind.”

Ryuu balks, pulling back to make eye contact with his teary-eyed sister. “Like I’d ever do that!”

“Like I’d ever let that happen.” Both siblings pause before twin grins stretch across their faces. “Love you, Ryuu.”

The smile on Ryuu’s face is soft, even as Saeko pinches his cheek. “I love you too, nee-chan.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Catch me on tumblr @stillwritinghallelujah or twitter @kougamira


End file.
